vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Always and Forever/Transcript
(Set at sea at night, with a dark and gloomy mist. A canopy boat is shown close up) Elijah: (voiceover) Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall. Mississippi River, 300 years ago Abandoned ship - "Can I eat him, brother?" (An abandoned ship is shown left in the middle of the sea.) Man 1: What do you make of that? Man 2: No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship. Man 1: Why is it just sitting out there? Man 2: Suppose we ought to find out. (The men are shown entering the ship, below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as we hear water dripping sounds. They have other men with them.) Man 2: Where in hell is everyone? Man 1: Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you. Man 1: What do you make of that? (He refers to two coffins.) Man 1: Open it up. (Man 2 hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol.) Man 2: (Looks over the body) What the hell?! (Suddenly a door is heard swung open and men start to get attacked and disappear, but it is unclear who's doing the attacking. There are wind sounds nearby as the men start to disappear. Man 2 is the last one left. He holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men.) Rebekah: Hello. (Man 2 turns around with his lantern up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief.) Rebekah: Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother? Elijah: I'd rather you didn't. (Eljiah is heard as a voiceover and soon appears out of a dark corner. He smiles slightly at Man 2.) Elijah: There's no need to be afraid. (Compels) And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing. Man 2: I will remember nothing. Elijah: We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore. Man 2: What kind of hell demons are you? Rebekah: We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace. Klaus: Are we saving the best for last? Rebekah: And our half-brother, Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast. (Klaus is shown with Man 1 as a dead body in his arms. His face is vamped up with blood over his mouth and he laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before pushing the dead body to the ground, which lands with a loud thud.) Klaus: We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland? Elijah: Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal. Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed? Man 2: The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans. Elijah: Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies. (Elijah soon leaves. Man 2 looks around with his lantern to see men lying dead on the ground. Some against the wall, that are covered with their own blood. The walls have blood on them as well. All the men had been 'rippered') OPENING CREDITS (Present day, New Orleans) A bar, called "Rousseau's" - "Narcissistic and paranoid." Camille: So what brings you to the Big Easy? Elijah: I used to live here. Camille: Really, when? Elijah: Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago. Camille: I just moved here myself. What brought you back? Elijah: Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself into a bit of a bind. Camille: You say that like it's a common occurrence. Elijah: Well ... he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble. Camille: And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it. (Elijah nods smiling.) Camille: What kind of bind is your brother in? Elijah: He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him. Camille: Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid. (She shakes her head. Elijah observes her interest.) Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché. (Elijah reads her nameplate.) Elijah: Listen, Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her? Camille: No. But I know someone who might. A street - "a little late." (A street in New Orleans. It's dark, just some bright signs can be seen. A female tour guide talks to some tourists.) Sabine: Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex. (The tourists enter the shop while the tour guide stays outside, taking a few steps towards a person who is standing near the shop.) Sabine: Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk? Elijah: You know who I am. Sabine: Original vampire, always wears a suit. (Elijah smiles.) You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your... brother back in town. Elijah: Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine: Well, if he's looking for Jane Anne, he's a little late. Elijah: Are you telling me she's dead? Sabine: Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you. New Scene - "Not my problem." (There is a crowd of witches. They stand, kneel and crouch sadly around the body of their fallen friend, Jane-Anne. The body lies on the ground, obviously dead, with blood on its neck. There are some flowers and candles around the corpse. Sophie Deveraux sits near her sister, weeping silently. All of the witches look depressed.) (Elijah and Sabine, the witch tour guide, appear. Elijah is truly shocked. They stop a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches.) Elijah: That's Jane-Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find... Sabine: Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery. Elijah: Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this. Sabine: No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic. Elijah: What do you mean she got caught doing magic? (A loud whistle can be heard.) Sabine: You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne? You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action. Elijah: The vampire Marcel? Sabine: Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed. (Vampires approach the witches) Sabine: I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered. (Elijah vamp speeds to a spot on a balcony, so he is hidden in the shadows.) Marcel: Well, well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson. Sophie: We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone. Marcel: I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why? Sophie: I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business. Marcel: Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy. (To the vampires) Take the body. Sophie: What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel! Marcel: I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here. Sophie: Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace. Marcel: Not my problem. (Marcel and the rest of the vampires walk away with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah is still standing on the balcony, watching them.) Elijah calls Rebekah on the phone - "Consider this me calling take backs." (Rebekah is sitting in the bathtub, holding a glass of champagne in one hand and her cellphone in the other.) Rebekah: You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well? Elijah: Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into. Rebekah: Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at "our brother". Elijah: Rebekah. Rebekah: Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe. Elijah: Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other. Rebekah: Consider this me calling take-backs. Elijah: Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city... Rebekah: I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him. Elijah: Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so what ever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why. (Elijah hangs up the phone.) In an alley, behind the "Rousseau's" - "You heard of me?" (Elijah is standing in front of the "Rousseau's". The same time, Sophie Deveraux leaves the restaurant through a backdoor. She goes to a little table with burning candles on it. A dog barks anywhere. Sophie starts crying and talking to her dead sister.) Sophie: Oh, you can't be into this, Jane. Give me the strenght to finish it. (The door snapped shut. Sophie turns around. Suddenly, two vampires jump into the alley.) Sophie: The doors work, you know. Vampire 1: You're doing magic? Sophie (raising her voice): I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects. Vampire 2: Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane Anne. Marcel wants to know why. Sophie: I'd say, ask her yourself but I guess you can't seeing as Marcel killed her. (One of the vampires speeds up and grabs Sophie. But suddenly, he is removed from the witch by something. Sophie looks around afraid, the second Vampire is confused. Something falls to the ground. It's the heart of the other vampire. The second vampire looks up and then turns around to attack Sophie, but before he reaches her, he is also grabbed by a dark shadow. The vampire gets thrown at the wall, a dagger stuck in his chest. Elijah stands near Sophie, looking at the dead vampire.) Elijah: I'm Elijah. (looking at Sophie) You heard of me? Sophie (nodding): Yes. Elijah. So why don't you tell me what business your family have with my brother. At the cemetery - "What kind of connection?" (Sophie and Elijah are at the cemetry. Sophie opens the squeaking gate and enters the cemetery. Elijah stops in front of the entry. Sophie turns around.) Sophie: This is sacred ground. What means: vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate: Come on in. (Elijah is able to enter the cemetery now.) Sophie: We can talk freely here. Elijah: I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus? Sophie: Isn't that obvious? We have a vampire problem. And we need help. Marcel has and army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, but we haven't had much luck. Until my sister Jane Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter in a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother. Elijah: What kind of connection? Sophie: Apperently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl - she is pregnant. And the father of the child she is carrying, is your brother Klaus. Elijah: That's impossible. Sophie: Nothing is impossilbe, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it: They call him the hybrid, right? (She raises her voice and turns the head): Bring her out! (Three witches come out, in there middle is no one else than Hayley, the pregnant werewolf girl. Elijah watches her interested, while Hayley seems a bit confused and really irritated.) Hayley: Who the hell are you? Elijah: Give us a moment please. Hayley and Elijah talking - "You should probably know my name if you tell me your whole life story." (Elijah and Hayley are in some kind of stone building. There are thousands of candles on the walls around them. The werewolf and the Original are sitting on a bench in the middle of the building.) Elijah: So have they been holding you here against your will. Hayley: They lured me onto the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these ... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean ... vampires are dead. They can't have children! Elijah: Perhaps if you knew brother's story might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may. (Elijah tries to lie his hand on Hayleys temple, but she recoils.) Hayley: What are you doing? Elijah: Relax, if you open your mind to me, I can show you. (Elijah lies his hands on Hayleys temples. They close their eyes.) Elijah: In the beginning our family was human. A thousand years ago now. (You can see a flashback to this time.) Rebekah:'' Come Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again.'' Elijah: Although our mother (???) in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And for better or worse, we were happy. (The flashback is interrupted.) Elijah: That is... however until one night our youngest brother was killed by our villages greatest threat. (Flashback starts again) (Klaus comes home, holding the dead Henrik in his arms.) '' ''Klaus: Mother! '' ''(End of Flashback) Elijah: Man which transformed themselves into wolfs during the full moon. Our family was devastated. None more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest uf us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. (You can see the scene, when the originals turned into vampires) Mikael (holding the arm of a human in front of Rebekah): Drink! (Rebekah drinks the blood.) (End of Flashback) Elijah: Thus the first vampires were born. But with the speed, this strengh, this immortality came terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. (Flashback: Niklaus kills a person.) Elijah: When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was. (Flashback: Klaus turn into a wolf. He screams, his bones crack. Mikael and Niklaus come to see the scene.) Elijah: Niklaus! Klaus: What is happening to me? (Elijah wants to run to his brother, but he can't as he is hold back by his father.) Mikael: Don't! Klaus: Father! It hurts! '' ''Mikael: He is a beast. An abomination. (End of flashback.) Elijah: He wasn't just a vampire. Hayley: He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life. Elijah: Niklaus was a result of an indiscretion our mother has hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf, like yourself. Enfuriated by this betrayel my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would surpress Klaus's werewolf side, denying any connection with his truth self. (Flashback. Esther - the original's mother - stands in front of a fire. Beneath the fire, there is Niklaus, partly bound on a wooden constellation, held by Mikael.) Mikael: Elijah! Elijah, hold him down! Klaus: Brother! Please! Don't let him do this to me! Mikael: Do it now, boy! Now! Klaus: Help me! (End of flashback) Hayley: Your dad was a dick. (Elijah chuckles.) Hayley: I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. You know I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with. Classic me. Elijah: I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, when our father hunted him (Elijah stands up) - hunted us - for centuries every time without a moment of happiness we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were the happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming the hybrid... he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. (He shakes his head) He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself. Sophie appears. - "That sounds remarkably like blackmail." (Sophie enters the building.) Sophie: I'm glad you feel that way. Because we need your help. Elijah: What precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young women? Sophie: We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learnt from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming. Elijah: Yes, whilst I'm sure you are aware that my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do. Sophie: That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think, he is going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family. Elijah: That sounds remarkably like blackmail. Sophie: Like I said: I'm desperate. Elijah: Well then (he smiles). I have my work cut out for me don't I? Elijah and Klaus - "What an entirely unwelcome surprise." - "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." (Klaus stands on a balcony. Elijah appears.) Klaus (without looking at his brother): Evening, Elijah. Elijah: Niklaus. Klaus: What an entirely unwelcome surprise. Elijah: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me. Klaus: I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me. Elijah: I believe I just found that out for you. Klaus learns about the baby. - "How dare you command me!?" (Klaus and Elijah are back at the cemetery. Some witches and Hayley are present.) Klaus: No. It's impossible. Elijah: I said the same thing myself. Klaus: This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate. Sophie: But werewolfs can. Magic made you a vampire. But you are born a werewolf. You are the original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. Klaus (screaming, to Hayley): You've been with someone else, admit it! Hayley: Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours? Sophie: My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us.We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress. Hayley: Wait, what? Elijah: Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself. Sophie: No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules. (Elijah looks hopeful to Klaus.) Klaus (threatening silent): How dare you command me... (shouting) threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies. Elijah: Niklaus! .... Listen. (He can hear the heartbeat of the baby coming out of Hayley's belly.) Klaus: Kill her and the baby. What do I care? (He leaves). Hayley: Screw this. I'm out of here! Elijah: No one touches the girl. I'll fix this. (Sophie nods.) Elijah tries to convince Klaus - "It's a trick, Elijah." (Klaus is running through a street. Elijah catches up with him.) Elijah: Niklaus. Klaus: It's a trick, Elijah. Elijah: No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance-- it's our chance. Klaus: To what? Elijah: To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted-- all that we have ever wanted was a family. Klaus: I will not be manipulated. (Klaus turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way.) Elijah: So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child-- your child-- live. Klaus: I'm gonna kill every last one of them. (He shoves Elijah and turns away but once again Elijah vampire speeds up and blocks him.) Elijah: And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? Klaus: People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? Elijah: Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child. (Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.) Klaus (whispers): No. (Klaus walks away.) Back in the Mausoleum - "You wouldn't dare threaten an Original." (They witches are in the Mausoleum, talking.) Sophie: Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done. Witch, called Agnes: And the solution is to bring in more vampires? Sophie: These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals. Agnes: What makes you think you can control the hybrid? (Elijah appears, leaning on the wall.) Elijah: She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn as (???) I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating? (Sophie takes a needle and shows it to the Original. She stings the needle into her Hand.) Hayley: Ow! (Elijah looks at her. There is a drop of blood on her hand, exactly at the same point, where Sophie hurt herself.) Hayley: What the hell!? Sophie (showing her hand too): The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed. It didn't just come from the pregnancy. It linked me ... to Hayley. So anything that happens to me happens to her. Which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child. But it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley - or worse - to insure that I have your attention, I will. Elijah (smiling, sure, that he is right): You wouldn't dare threaten an Original. Sophie: I have nothing to lose. (The grin disappears from Elijah's face.) Sophie: You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind. Hybrid against vampire - "What's mine is yours. But it is mine!" (Loud Music plays. A courtyard party takes place. Vampires - including Marcel - are dancing and drinking. Klaus appears. Elijah stands somewhere upside, observing the scene.) Marcel: Hey, Man. Where'd you run off to? Someone put you in a mood. What can I do? Klaus: What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches. Marcel: You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my ''business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that. Klaus: Your town? Marcel: Damn straight. Klaus: That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. music stops and the crowd watches them. I'd like to know how. Marcel: Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is ''mine. My home, my family, my rules. Klaus: And if someone breaks those rules? Marcel: They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect. (Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips.) Klaus: Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend? (Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves. Out in the street he navigates through crowds of people. He stops to see a band of musicians, then notices a man painting a large canvas. He notices the bartender from earlier standing and watching the man paint, too, and approaches her. She notices him once he's standing next to her.) Elijah calls Rebekah - "He wanted it." Elijah: He is willing to give up everything. Rebekah: Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you? Elijah: I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know the last time I saw him like this it lastet 200 years. Rebekah: Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity. Elijah: He's so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So (he is looking at his watch), I'm almost out of time to get the girl. Rebekah: Get her? Have you lost her mind? Or are you running an orphanage now? Elijah: Say what you will about Niklaus. On my life I will not let anything happen to that baby. Elijah speaks to Marcel - "That's my business now, isn't it?" Marcel (into his cellphone): You find him and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus. (Elijah appears.) Elijah: Is that so? Please elaborate. Marcel: Elijah Mikaelson. (The Vampires who were sitting around in the bar, rose, willingly to attack Elijah.) Stop. I got it. It's all good. (Elijah takes a seat opposite Marcel.) Elijah: It's time we have a little chat. Marcel: Well if you gotta talk, talk. I got things to do. Elijah:Oh my, you have been quite confident over the last century, haven't you? Marcel: Me? I'd say it's you and your brother got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place. Elijah: Oh, we did own the place once. We were quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it? Marcel: Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys. Elijah: Well, I do apologize for Klaus's poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Whereas Klaus's blood would cure him. Marcel: What? Elijah: As appearently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation. Marcel: What kind of negotiations we're talking about? Elijah: Return the body of the witch Jane Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest. Marcel: What do you care about the witches? Elijah: That's my business now, isn't it? At the cemetery again - "Klaus will kill you all. And I will help him." (The witches are still in the Mausoleum. The church clock starts tolling.) Agnes: His time is up. What do you gonna do now, Sophie? Sophie: I'm gonna do this I was gonna do. Another witch (the tourist guide): What? Kill the girl? Kill yourself? Agnes: Klaus does not care about the child. (Elijah appears.) Elijah: I do. (He comes into the Mausoleum, holding the body of Jane Anne in his hands.) Elijah: Let me prove my intent to help you. The body of your fallen friend (he lays down the body, smoothly) which I procured from Marcel himself. Sophie: Jane Anne. Elijah: She should be granted peace. Klaus will agree your terms. I just need a little more time. Agnes: You had your time. It's passed. Witch (Tourist guide): Shut up, Agnes. Elijah: For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed or Klaus will kill you all. (he walkes away, but then turns around again.) And I will help him. Klaus and Elijah fighting - "I will not let go ever. I will never let go." (Klaus holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. You can hear Elijah appear.) Klaus (without turning around): Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone? Elijah: Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. The words have ceased to have impact. (Klaus throws the bottle against the floor, where it bursts.) Klaus (shouting): Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already. (Elijah vampire-speeds up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat.) Elijah (threatening): You will not walk away from this! Klaus (angry): Let. Me. Go. Elijah (angry too, shouting): I WILL NOT! (Elijah throws Klaus against the floor, then heaves him up again, rude, not letting off of him.) Klaus: Don't make me say it again. Elijah: I will not let go ever. I will never let go. (Klaus grabs Elijah and hurls him against a fence out of iron rods. Elijah stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand.) Elijah: Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, violent self (Elijah vampire-speeds up and hits Klaus with the iron rod) If I have to beat you as father used to beat you to remind you of your own humanity (Elijah hits Klaus again) to care about anything (he tries to hit Klaus again, but this time Klaus is faster. He grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting his brother. Klaus hurls Elijah a few meters back, where the elder brother falls on the ground and stays lying down.) (Klaus breaths loudly. He let fall the iron rod to the ground and walks a few steps towards Elijah, who is still lying on the ground.) Klaus: You're beyond pathetic, Elijah. Elijah: Who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole or the coward who only see the world through his own fear. Klaus: I haven't cared for anything for centuries. Why on earth do you? Elijah: Because I failed you. Cause the first time our father laid a hand on you I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: Always and forever. Family above all. (Klaus starts laughing. Then he reaches his hand to his brother. Elijah takes Klaus's hand and stands up.) Klaus: You are a sentimental fool. Elijah: Perhaps. I've last this long in spite of it, haven't I? (Elijah walks away. Klaus is still standing there, thinking.) Klaus and Elijah talking. - "I wanna be king." (Klaus is sitting on a bench. Elijah takes a seat beside his brother.) Elijah (voiceover): The bond of family blesses us with an immesurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us the responsibility to love without condition. Without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power we are nothing. Klaus: This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king. Elijah: So is that all this child means to you? A grant for power? Klaus: What does it mean to you? Elijah: I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had. Klaus: And what's that? Elijah: The unconditional love of family. (They are looking at each other.) Klaus: Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal. Elijah promises to protect Hayley. -"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." (Hayley and Elijah are in a huge, light house. Hayley pulls off a blanket from a crib. Because of the dust she starts coughing.) Elijah: You're alright? Hayley: Just dust. This place is ancient. Elijah: Yeah, I think it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary. For my business in the quarter. Right now you are the most important person of this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel? Hayley: About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand? Elijah: About being a mother. Hayley: I... I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one. Elijah: I will always protect you. You have my word on that. (Klaus appears). Klaus: And noble Elijah always keeps his word. Elijah: Is it done? Klaus: As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. The only concern now is this coven of impudent witches. Elijah: I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley for me. Although they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. And there must be a reason why. Davina - "All quiet out there?" (A dark and dusty attic. A bed, some canvases. A girl is sitting behind a window. It's a witch. She turns on and off the flame of a candle just with hand movements. Marcel enteres the room.) Marcel: Hey. I assume it's all quiet out there? Davina: The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones. They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you. Marcel: The originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance. The Original brothers - "Family makes you weak." (Elijah and Klaus are talking into their house.) Elijah: In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches Marcel has a assembled small army of vampires. Working together we can destroy them from inside. Klaus: And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun? Elijah: She has made her disinterest quite clear. Klaus: One too many times daggered and (???) in a box, (???). Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering believe that I can be saved. Elijah: Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all we all swore the same vow. Klaus: I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that what she holds most dear I have realised one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit. Elijah: And what is that? Klaus (staring at Elijah): You. (Klaus daggers Elijah with the silverdagger. Elijah screams.) Klaus: Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone. END CREDITS Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts